the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mesonakian Empire
The Mesonakian Empire is one of the main four factions in the Solekian Lore, located in the Void surrounding the known Bioverse. its people worship the Dark Spirit, Mesonak, and as such, it can barely be considered an empire, due to the lack of a conventional chain of command or even a government. History The Mesonakian Empire first rose when the League of Six Kingdoms was overtaken by the Mesonakian infiltrators within it. Mesogorth the Brutal The first Mesonakian emperor, he was known to brutally destroy every empire in his sight. He was sent to layer 4 in Karzahni after the temporary destruction of The Void by Solek. He is remembered fondly by Mesonakians as the most brutal emperor to date. Mesogorm the Great Unlike Mesogorth, Mesogorm preferred to not only destroy empires, but also conquer them for their resources. This smart decision made Mesogorm a very powerful emperor. 5000 years later, he was sent to layer 4 in Karzahni by Photok. This emperor is beloved by many Mesonakians for bringing a golden age for the Mesonakian empire. After his reign, his son Mesobaal was left in charge. Mesobaal the Greedy and Oppressive Known also by his self-appointed title "The Glorious", Mesobaal became infamous due to his massive greed and oppressiveness over not only his enemies but also his people. He is one of the most hated emperors in Mesonakian history. His greed and vanity made him cover himself in gold, making Mesonakians despise the color, which is why gold is generally avoided by Mesonakians. He was eventually exiled by his followers and is speculated to still be around to this day, frozen in space. Mesoross the Brave After losing it's power to have an full fledged empire, the Mesonakian empire had to go through a hard period of economical depression and loss of power. Because of this Mesoross the Brave was chosen to be the new emperor for his strong beliefs, charismatic personality and his desire to make his empire great again. During his rule, the Mesonakian army started to grow so powerful that they started to attack their enemies again, culminating in the Battle of Mars, which caused the ''War of a Thousand Years ''between the Photokians and Mesonakians. The war ended with a total unconditional surrender from the Mesonakians. The Mesonakian empire was now forced to never attack the multiverse again, or else the empire would be destroyed by Photok. Mesoross the Brave was sent to layer 4 in Karzahni after his many atrocities against the multiverse, and he only managed to live for 35.000 years. Just like Mesogorm the Great, he is loved by many Mesonakians to this day, despite his loss against the Photokians. Mesotrix the Insane The most hated emperor in Mesonakian history, Mesotrix the Insane was considered by many to be incompetent and unfit to rule. His plans were always ridiculous and strange with questionable logic, like his attempts to make a pill which would make one grow larger and larger until they exploded (which were unsuccessful and only ended up doing the opposite effect, leading Mesotrix to massacre 100 of his own citizens) or his attempts to cover Solekial in cookie dough. Eventually, Mesotrix was tricked by his own followers into entering Karzahni, which immediately obliterated his weak mind. Mesotorr the Saviour Mesotorr is the current leader of the Mesonakian Empire, known mainly due to achieving an alliance with the Tanmanians. Despite this, his charisma and strength make him one of the most beloved emperors in history, possibly even rivaling Mesoross the Brave. He is currently grooming his child, Mesoross II, as his successor.